Anger/Gallery
Images of Anger from Inside Out. Promotional Images Inside Out 3.png Inside Out full characters.jpg Inside-Out-15.jpg Iop-poster.jpg Inside-Out-20.png|Emotions and the Puppy Bowl. Inside-Out-19.jpg Inside-Out-28.jpg Inside-Out-23.jpg Inside-Out-21.jpg He's mad.jpg|Anger and Valentine's Day Inside-Out-54.jpg Inside-Out-60.png Inside-Out-63.jpg Inside-Out-62.jpg Inside-Out-98.png Inside-Out-103.jpg Inside-Out-139.jpg Inside-Out-156.png Inside-Out-155.png Inside-Out-157.jpg Inside-Out-158.jpg|Anger and April Fools ANGER.jpg Inside-Out-207.jpg Royal baby anger.jpg Inside Out Promo 3.jpg Inside Out Promo 1.jpg Inside-Out-317.jpg|Anger quote for Super Bowl Inside-Out-321.jpg Inside-Out-322.jpg Inside-Out-325.jpg Inside-Out-326.jpg Inside-Out-340.jpg Anger, Fear and Disgust.jpg Anger On Fire.jpg Inside Out Rileys Emotions.jpg Anger - Tức giận.jpg anger-halloween.jpg Anger - Inside Out.jpg Renders Inside Out Promo 2.png ANGER Render.png ANGER Fullbody Render.png anger-inside-out.png Screenshots ''Inside Out'' Inside-Out-288.jpg|"Wait, did he just say we couldn't have dessert?" io_anger7.jpg|Anger exploding in front of the other emotions. Inside-Out-289.jpg|"Airplane, we've got an airplane everybody." Inside-Out-45.png Inside Out Personality Islands.jpg|Emotions and the islands of Personality Inside-Out-47.png|"Brain Freeze!" Inside-Out-284.jpg|Anger caught in the brain freeze All emotions but sadness.jpg|Mind Candy still Inside-Out-12.jpg Inside-Out-72.png|"Aaaugh." Inside-Out-245.png|"AAAUUGH!! Inside-Out-281.jpg Inside-Out-109.png|"TOOT TOOT!!" Inside-Out-198.png|Anger smiling. Inside-Out-197.png|"These are my kind of people." Inside-Out-188.png A DEAD MOUSE!.png|"A DEAD MOUSE!" Picture 6187.jpg|"She's right." -Anger Fear thorugh the airs.jpg|"Get off of me!" Anger.jpeg|"Congratulations San Francisco! You've ruined pizza!" Anger 2.jpeg|"First the Hawaiians!" Anger 3.jpeg|"And now you!" Inside-Out-283.jpg Fear is like whaaa.jpg Inside-Out-246.png Inside-Out-78.png|"There are no bears in San Fransisco." Inside-Out-247.png Inside-Out-272.png Inside-Out-71.png|"You can't fix it?" Inside-Out-167.png Inside-Out-168.png|"Here it is!" Inside-Out-172.png Inside-Out-173.png Inside-Out-201.png Inside-Out-189.png Japanesetrailer2.jpg Inside-Out-69.png Inside-Out-70.png Three emotions seen from above.jpg|Remaining emotions watch in horror as the recall tube retracts. Inside-Out-73.png|"Can I say that curse word now?" Inside-Out-306.png|"What do you expect? All the islands are down!" Inside-Out-130.png|"Joy would know that to do." Inside-Out-307.png|"Anger, Fear Disgust." Inside-Out-308.png|"How are we supposed to keep Riley happy?!" Inside-Out-335.jpg|"She's probing on us." Inside-Out-310.png|"I'm done, you pretend to be Joy." Inside-Out-313.png|"What? Okay, uh, hmm." Inside-Out-331.jpg|"Move, I'll be Joy!" Inside-Out-8.png|"Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man!" Anger punching Fear.jpg|Anger about to punch Fear. inside-out-03.jpg Inside-Out-203.png Destruction Friendship Island.jpg Inside-Out-129.png|Hey guys, I think it's working! Inside-Out-277.png|"On a scale of 1 to 10, I would give this day an F." Fear throwing up a memory.jpg|"Emotions don't quit, genius!" Angry idea.jpg|Anger creating an idea. Bad idea..jpg|Inputting the idea into the console. Inside_Out_Screenshot_1829.jpg|"We're taking the bus, nitwit!" Oh, you wouldn't.jpg Inside-Out-282.jpg Inside-Out-108.png|"This is madness! We shouldn't run away!" Inside-Out-134.png|SPLAT!! Inside-Out-135.png|What? Anger about to explode.jpg|Anger about to explode. Inside-Out-275.png Anger_blow_torch.png Three emotions worried.jpg Inside-Out-244.png Inside-Out-334.png ''Riley's First Date? Riley's First Date 2.jpg Riley's-First-Date-33.jpg Miscellaneous Inside-Out-18.png Inside-Out-40.png Inside-Out-17.png Inside-Out-251.png Inside-Out-250.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h20m00s194.png Inside-Out-5.png Video Games Inside Out Thought Bubbles 3.jpeg Inside Out Thought Bubbles 5.jpeg Disney INFINITY Joy and Anger.png Disney INFINITY Anger Figure.png Disney_INFINITY_InsideOut_PlaySet_Fear.jpg InsideOut PlaySet AngerGroup.jpg InsideOut PlaySet Side.jpg Insideout.jpg Anger DI Render.png Anger_Disney_Infinity_Render2.png Disney Infinity 3.0 new characters.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzAnger.png|Anger's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon InsideOut.png|Anger on the Inside Out app icon. Concept Art The anger.png The_anger_2.jpg|The first design of Anger Inside Out Concept Art 13.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 12.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 08.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 07.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 01.jpg Inside-Out-144.jpg DSC 0496.jpg Disgust Concept Art 04.jpg Inside Out - Riley and Emotions - Concept by Ricky Nierva.jpg AngerConceptArt1.jpg|A more humanlike version of Anger. AngerConcept2.jpg|Concept art of Anger. AngerConcept3.jpg|Concept of Anger smoking in rage. AngerConcept4.jpg|A different concept of Anger. Printed Media inside out books 1.jpg inside out books 2.jpg inside out books 3.jpg inside out books 4.jpg inside out books 5.jpg Inside My Mind Book.jpg Inside-Out-56.jpg Inside-Out-61.jpg Inside Out - Box of Mixed Emotions.jpg Inside-Out-215.jpg Inside-Out-216.jpg Inside-Out-225.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Anger_Walt_Disney_World.png|In Pixar Play Parade Angry Dogs Final.jpg|As the marquee for Angry Dogs Merchandise and Miscellaneous Anger Plush.jpg Anger Action Figure.jpg Anger-Pop-mtv-1421175235.jpg Inside-Out-149.jpg Inside-Out-154.jpg Inside-Out-153.jpg Inside Out Socks.jpg Inside-Out-234.jpg Inside-Out-229.jpg Inside-Out-227.jpg Inside-Out-226.jpg Inside Out pins.jpg Inside Out bag 2.jpg Inside-Out-241.jpg Inside-Out-239.jpg Inside-Out-237.jpg Inside-Out-236.jpg Inside-Out-235.jpg Inside Out T-Shirt 3.jpg Inside Out T-Shirt 2.jpg Inside Out T-Shirt 1.jpg Inside Out Rings.jpg Inside Out Badges.jpg Anger Torch.jpg Deluxe apAnger talking figure.jpg Anger talking plush.jpg Anger Plush 1.jpg The Game of Life - Inside Out.jpg Inside Out Footwear.jpg INSIDE OUT Itty Bittys - Anger.jpg TsumTsumIOBadges.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Anger Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Anger Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg movin-movin-anger.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Vinyl Mystery Stack Series 2.jpg Funko Pop SDCC Exclusive Flamehead Anger.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Inside Out galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries